1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to grouping of users based on their image capturing patterns across different media. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for generating user profiles that group users into one or more categories.
2. Description of the Background Art
Users have a variety of interests that manifest in different mediums. For example, some users are more interested in financial information when reading a newspaper and more interested in cooking techniques when watching television. Current techniques for generating user profiles fail to incorporate user activities that involve multiple mediums. As a result, current techniques generate one dimensional profiles, such as a user that is only interested in financial information or only interested in cooking techniques.